You belong with me
by eu nao falo o portugues
Summary: Mimi knows that Roger belongs with her. But what about his girlfriend...


Mimi Marquez pushed her small body so that she was leaning over the side of her fire escape. For there, she had a perfect view of Roger. His normally handsome face was contorted into a worried frown. "April it was just a joke…" she heard him try to explain. "_April" _Mimi thought "_not that slut." _"Forget it" he shouted and she heard his phone click shut.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**

** She's upset**

** She's going off about something that you said**

** She doesn't get your humor like I do**

Mimi pulled out her own phone and texted him "_**You okay?" **_

__Tired of DRAMA

He texted back and Mimi leaned over the fire escape once more. "Sorry" she called down. He shrugged and gave her a half smile.

**I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night**

** I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

** And she'll never know your story like I do**

Mimi stared at herself in the mirror and sighed glancing at her lumpy T-shirt. Why couldn't she be as gorgeous as April? Mimi had long dark curls and big brown eyes, but April was beautiful in a different way. April had vibrant red hair that stuck out at odd angles and bright green eyes that shone like emeralds. Mimi could never compare to April.

**Cause she wears short skirts**

** I wear T-shirts**

** She's cheer captain **

** And I'm on the bleachers**

Mimi twirled a strand of chocolate colored hair around her finger and day dreamed about Roger. When would he realize it was her? When would he see?

**Dreaming** **bout the day**

** When you'll wake up and find**

** That what you're looking for**

** Has been hear the whole time**

Mimi saw April walking her dog down the street. "Hey it's the loser" April called up. "Nice to see you too April" Mimi replied. "Stop stalking my boyfriend or else" April shouted. "First off I am NOT stalking him" Mimi called back "and second off I won't stop hanging around him." "Why not" April demanded? "Because, he belongs with me" Mimi said exasperated. "Dream on" April screamed and continued down the street.

**If you could see that **

** I'm the one who understands you**

** Been hear all along **

** So why can't you see**

** You belong with me**

Mimi and Roger walked along Alphabet City, laughing like old times. Mimi stared at his jeans and smiled. He had bought those things like forever ago. She couldn't believe they still fit him. They sat down on a bench in Central Park and Mimi couldn't remember a time when she had laughed so much.

**Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans**

** I can't help thinking this is how I ought to be**

** Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself**

** Hey isn't this easy**

Roger tilted back his head and smiled his thousand watt smile. Mimi hadn't seen it in what felt like a billion years. "You're smiling" she said nudging him. "I guess I am" he replied.

**And you've got a smile that could light up the whole town**

** I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

Suddenly Roger stopped smiling and she knew what happened. "What's wrong?" Mimi asked him. "I'm fine" Roger said. "I know you better than that" Mimi pressed. Roger just shook his head and stood up.

**You say you're fine I know you better than that**

** Hey whatcha doin' with a girl that**

April's hear Roger said and walked towards her. Mimi glared at April in her micro mini shirt and black strappy heels. She tilted her heads towards her own converse and skinny jeans. How would she ever beat her?

** She wears high heels**

** I wear sneakers**

** She's cheer captain**

** And I'm on the bleachers**

** Dreaming bout the day**

** When you wake up and find**

** That what you're looking for**

** Has been hear the whole time**

"I understand you" Mimi muttered pulling her bed covers over her head. "I know everything about you." "What does she know?" Mimi practically screamed?" "Nothing at all."

** If you could see that**

** I'm the one who understands you**

** Been hear all along**

** So why can't you see**

** You belong with me**

Mimi stood at the back door of Roger's floor apartment. He had moved into the building's basement a few years back. It was pouring out, but Mimi wouldn't budge. She had been doing this for years and now was no different. She knocked on the door and Roger opened it. He stood shirtless with only his plaid pants on. Mimi giggled and thought about high school. Roger wore those pants every day. They had known each other since infants and he never figured out that he was supposed to be with her?

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

** All this time how could you not know**

** Baby **

** You belong with me**

Mimi could remember the time Roger drove to her house just after his father had died. She was living in Queens at that time. They had spent the whole night talking about everything they liked and disliked. Then they talked about his father for four hours straight. That was one of the best times she had ever had.

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house**

** In the middle of the night**

** I'm the one who makes you laugh **

**When you know you're bout to cry**

** I know your favorite songs **

**And you tell me bout your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong **

** Think I know it's with me**

Mimi heard her door bell ring and she went to open it. "Me and April broke up" he said kicking at the crappy rug Mimi had. "Well don't take it out on the rug" Mimi joked. "I know who I'm supposed to be with" he said giving her a half smile. "Really, and who is that" "I think you know her" Roger said and he kissed her. Mimi pulled away "well it took you long enough" she shouted and hugged him.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**

** Been hear all along **

** So why can't you see**

** You belong with me**

"You belong with me" Mimi whispered.


End file.
